


Night Off

by Wxlves



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: 40’s Bucky Barnes, If You Squint - Freeform, M/M, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Serum Steve Rogers, There is literally no plot, a little fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-05
Updated: 2019-08-05
Packaged: 2020-07-31 21:24:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20121895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wxlves/pseuds/Wxlves
Summary: Forming words was difficult through the fog around his brain, and with Bucky’s mouth so close to his, it was a moment before Steve could speak. “Buck, I’m going to come if you keep doing that.” He paused, the silence deafening as Bucky waited for the ‘and’. Before he could lose his nerve he added, “...and I don’t want to come until I ride you.”Or:Steve and Bucky are on leave from the army for a night, so they get a hotel and make good use of their time.





	Night Off

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: This is the first time I’ve ever written something like this so it might suck. It’s basically 1.8k words of porn. Enjoy.

Movement woke Bucky, the rustling of the sheets in the bed he and Steve shared. Rolling over he saw faint gray light filtering in the window, meaning the sun hadn’t risen and it was a little while until dawn. He had every intention of going back to sleep but feeling Steve’s lips on the back of his neck in lazy, open-mouthed kisses that trailed the line of his spine, he reconsidered. 

“We got time until we have to report to base.” Steve’s breath was warm on his skin, and he emphasized his point by sliding a muscled thigh between Bucky’s legs. (This, in turn, emphasized the fact that Steve wore no clothes whatsoever.) Bucky turned to face Steve, already semi-hard from the friction and the hunger in Steve’s voice. 

He pulled him into a kiss, hand moving to thread through the blond hair at the base of his neck. Steve moaned slightly, pressing closer, tongue slipping into Bucky’s mouth. In return, he pulled Steve’s lower lip between his teeth, biting just hard enough to hurt before he moved down Steve’s body, using lips and tongue to suck marks that would fade soon enough. Steve was incredibly responsive, moving under his touch with the same breathless impatience that he always had.

Bucky pulled back from the kiss to give Steve a wicked smirk. “Close your eyes, Stevie.” Steve hadn’t thought it was possible to be more turned on but Bucky’s voice was rough and low, going straight to his groin. He didn’t have the willpower to argue. Head falling back against the pillow, he let his eyes drift shut. “I want you to picture what I’m doing to you.” 

Feeling warm hands trail down his sides, Steve could imagine Bucky leaning over him, tracing his scars, both hands sliding over smooth muscle. Bucky’s hands continued their journey down Steve’s body, stopping to grasp his hips in a grip almost tight enough to bruise. With a sudden jerking movement Steve felt himself pulled down until his legs hung off the foot of the bed.

When Bucky’s tongue licked a stripe up the length of Steve’s cock, only his hands kept Steve’s hips from bucking upwards. Steve, eyes still shut, could only moan as Bucky took him into his mouth fully. He didn’t open his eyes because he knew exactly what Bucky looked liked anyways, kneeling between his spread legs, forearms tight with tension as he held Steve’s hips, gorgeous lips wrapped around him as he gazed up at Steve with electric blue eyes. When he lightly scraped his teeth against the head of Steve’s cock, the barest pressure sending out a white-hot jolt of pleasure, a curse fell from Steve’s mouth, hands twisting in the sheets. 

Bucky pulled off of Steve just long enough to ask, “what are you seeing?” Somehow, out of everything his mental image was showing him, he fixated on Bucky’s lips. “Your mouth. God, it’s practically made to do this.”

“Anything else?” Bucky wrapped a hand around Steve’s base, jerking him off through the heat that was building impossibly high.

“Your shoulders, the muscles rolling under your skin as you twist your hand just like- Ah!” He was cut off by Bucky doing that very thing. “Just like that.”

“You can open your eyes.”

Bucky now stood over Steve, the hand he wasn’t currently using braced next to him on the mattress. As he dragged his hand up and down at a torturously slow pace his eyes stayed on Steve’s, almost challenging. No longer held down, Steve thrust into Bucky’s hand.

Leaning down to kiss Steve once again, the angle must have been hell for Bucky’s wrist but he didn’t get a chance to complain before Steve stopped him with a hand to his chest. Forming words was difficult through the fog around his brain, and with Bucky’s mouth so close to his, it was a moment before Steve could speak. “Buck, I’m going to come if you keep doing that.” He paused, the silence deafening as Bucky waited for the ‘and’. Before he could lose his nerve he added, “...and I don’t want to come until I ride you.” Bucky’s lips parted as he stared down at Steve, surprise at Steve’s candor warring with need on his face. Reaching between his legs, Steve cupped his hand around the obvious erection showing through his briefs. “If you’re up for that.” His coy tone suggested that he knew very well Bucky was ‘up for that’. 

“Shit, Steve.” His voice had lost that rough edge, it was now the barest whisper as his eyes fluttered shut against his will. Pulling himself up the bed so his head was once again resting on the pillow, Steve grasped for the bedside table, finding the lube after only a moment and spreading a generous amount over his fingers. Bucky still stood at the foot of the bed, hunched over so his hands could grip the edge of the mattress in an attempt to keep them off of himself. 

Letting his legs fall wide apart and refusing to drop his eyes from Bucky’s, Steve slipped a finger inside of himself. Slowly in and out, it took every ounce of his concentration to keep from spilling over his chest with Bucky watching. Bucky’s eyes, pupils blown wide, at last dropped from Steve’s eyes to where he was fucking himself, his hips jerking against the mattress to find any kind of friction, any kind of relief for his aching cock. 

Steve’s mouth fell open as he added a second finger, a moan slipping between his lips before he could stop it. Steve was a tease and, judging by the tiny smile he sent Bucky, he knew it. It was torture, watching him open himself up, knowing it was all for Bucky if he could just wait. 

He allows Steve to add a third finger, putting on a show for a little longer until he reached his limits. Stripping out of his briefs he crawled up the bed to Steve, who eyed the bead of precome on Bucky’s cock like he wanted to taste it. Instead, he put his powerful body to good use, flipping them so Bucky lay on his back and Steve straddled his hips. “Alright, Sargeant?”

Bucky shook his head, exasperated. “ ’m fine,  _ Captain _ .” 

As Steve slowly slid down onto Bucky’s cock his chest expanded with air, breathing around the faint pain. He paused for a moment to adjust and Bucky was struck by the sight. Steve above him, mouth parted in pleasure, skin slick with sweat, blond hair damp and clinging to his forehead. He looked  _ wrecked  _ and Bucky couldn’t guarantee he looked any better. Struck with a sudden wave of affection, he murmured Steve’s name. 

“Hm?” Steve hummed in reply, starting a slow roll of his hips that had Bucky scrabbling for purchase on the bedsheets. Once he was able to speak with the feeling of Steve moving around him, he continued. 

“You’re beautiful.” The naked honesty in his voice make Steve stop, glance down at him. “I know you don’t believe me, but you are. You always were, even before Stark’s miracle drugs.”

Steve just allowed a smile to settle on his face. His eyes were soft, his tone joking yet full of want as he replied, “I don’t want to hear another man’s name in your mouth right now.” He accented his point with another roll of his hips and Bucky forgot how to speak entirely.

Steve pulled off until Bucky was almost fully out of him before sliding back down to the base. His pace started slow, languorous, but picked up quickly as the teasing became too much for even his supersoldier stamina. This was Bucky’s favorite sight; Steve coming apart slowly, chest heaving, thighs flexing as he pushed himself up and down. His dog tags bounced against his collarbone but he didn’t seem to notice, lightly scraping nails down Bucky’s chest as he chased release. “Steve, look at me.” Steve’s head tilted back and his eyes had closed, but Bucky wanted to see the moment he came undone, wanted to see it in his eyes. 

With effort, Steve’s eyelids lifted and his eyes, the pupils expanded over nearly the entire iris, met Bucky’s. He was panting, hotel bed springs creaking worryingly under their movement. His rhythm stuttered, movements becoming less precise. When Bucky moved so he sat up slightly, braced against the headboard, Steve cried out loudly at the change in angle, each thrust hitting that spot that sent searing pleasure through his body. 

He dropped his voice to whisper, practically begging. “Please, Buck. I’m so close I’m so close, I-”

Bucky gripped Steve’s thighs in an attempt to anchor himself, struggling to stay quiet as they moved together, skin slick with sweat and muscles tensed. Dragging gentle fingertips over his length, Steve’s eyes stayed on Bucky’s as he came, spilling into his hand. When he reached his hand up and  _ licked  _ it off, Bucky came with a cry. Steve pulled him into a hard kiss, muffling the sound, and Bucky could taste himself on Steve’s mouth, arousing enough that if he hadn’t just come, he’d be hard again from that. Now oversensitive, Steve swung his legs around, off of Bucky’s lap. He stood, walking to the tiny bathroom adjoined to their room with the faintest limp. “Stevie?”

“Yeah, Buck?”

“Someday when we don’t have anywhere to be, I’m going to test the limits of that serum.”

He heard a sharp intake of breath before Steve poked his head around the doorway. “You can’t just say things like that, especially not in that voice. Do you know how your voice sounds right now? Do you know what you  _ look like  _ right now? I shouldn’t even look at you until you clean yourself up or we’re going to have another little problem.”

Bucky’s jaw dropped. “Already?”

“Well, you do look…” Steve trailed off so Bucky rolled out of bed to see. The mirror above the sink was tiny, but by moving around he could see different things at once. His hair stuck up, sweat drying on his temples, his chest had faint red lines from where Steve dragged his nails, and his lips were red and slightly swollen from Steve’s bruising kiss as he’d come. 

“You have a point, but you don’t look so good yourself.” Steve’s hair was also mussed, he had quickly-fading bruises Bucky had sucked onto his neck and chest, and his inner thighs glistened with lube and release. 

Pinching Bucky’s arm, Steve gently pushed him out of the bathroom. “I’ll clean up and head out, then you can clean up and leave.”

“Leave no less than ten minutes after you,” Bucky recited. It was their method since the war started; when they were on leave they’d find a hotel, spend the night, and leave separately in the morning. “Not sure it makes much difference, we weren’t very quiet last night  _ or  _ this morning,” Bucky joked. 

“I didn’t see  _ you  _ complaining, you jerk.”

“Punk.”

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Idk if I regret writing this or not, but for better or worse it’s out there on the internet now. Whoops.


End file.
